pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther (character)
The Pink Panther is the main character and protagonist of the Pink Panther Show. Appearence The Pink Panther is tall, thin, and hence his name, Pink panther. He has small, circular ears above his rectangular-like head. The Pink Panther also has large, yellow eyeballs, black eyes and an even larger purple, triangular nose. The Pink Panther also has a long tail and 4 fingers, like any other cartoon character. In the comedy films the panther is a panther-shaped flaw inside the world's most valuable diamond, also called The Pink Panther for this reason. The opening sequence of the first film features the panther moving about inside the diamond. The Pink Panther diamond also appears in Return of the Pink Panther, and after that all of the film featured its name in their titles, whether the diamond appeared or not. The diamond did appear in "Trail of the Pink Panther", "Curse of the Pink Panther" and Martin films and Walt Disney Pictures. According to the Martin films and Walt Disney Pictures, which were supposed to be prequels, the diamond starts off in the possession of a sports coach who is murdered for it. It later lands up in the possession of a singer called Xenia. The jewel is stolen again in the sequel by The Tornado, and once again recovered by Clouseau. In the original film, the jewel was given by the people of Lugash to their ruler as a sign of gratitude, and he in turn gave it to his daughter, Princess Dala. Clouseau correctly assumes that The Phantom will be after it, and tails Dala to a ski resort, waiting for The Phantom to strike. Clouseau finally sets his trap at Dala's costume ball, where Lytton, The Phantom, shows up to steal it, as does his nephew, George. When both men (dressed as gorrillas) find that the jewel has already been stolen, they run for it and are arrested after a car chase. Dala turns out to have stolen the jewel herself to avoid deportation, but she is willing to part with it to save Lytton from prison, and she and Clouseau's wife frame Clouseau by planting the jewel on him. Personality Pink Panther is often seen in episodes as a prankster,as he likes playing pranks on the janitor whenever he's seen.He has a high lever of curiousity,as he loves discovering and trying new things.He is shown to like hospital treatment more than other types and likes the habit of eating and sometimes, going on a diet to lose weight when overweight. Date of Birth *'The Pink Panther (Season 00): '''20 September, 1985 (Color: Light peachy-pink) * '''The Pink Panther (Season 01):' 20 September, 1986 (Color: Light peachy-pink) * The Pink Panther (Season 02): 20 September, 1987 (Color: Light peachy-pink) * The Pink Panther (Season 03): '''20 September, 1988 (Color: Light peachy-pink) * '''The Pink Panther (Season 04): 20 September, 1989 (Color: Light peachy-pink) * The Pink Panther (Season 05): 20 September, 1990 (Color: Light to dark peachy-magenta-violet-pink) * '''The Pink Panther (Season 06): '''20 September, 1991 (Color: Dark peachy-pink) * '''The Pink Panther (Season 07): '''20 September, 1992 (Color: Dark peachy-pink) * '''The Pink Panther (Season 08): '''20 September, 1993 (Color: Dark peachy-pink) * '''The Pink Panther (Season 09): '''20 September, 1994 (Color: Dark peachy-pink) * '''The Pink Panther (Season 10): '''20 September, 1995 (Color: Dark peachy-pink) Trivia *The Pink Panther only spoke in two of his cartoons "Pink Ice" and "Pink Ark" and he was voiced by Rich Little. However he did speak in the 1993 cartoon series of the same name and he was voiced by Matt Frewer. * He was most appearance with the Smoking Pink Panther, mostly on the cancelled movie "The Red Panther" that has been idealed since 1925. It is the first cancelled movie along with the other cancelled movies. "The Red Panther 2: Lost in Panthertown" (cancelled in 1926), "The Red Panther 3: Lost in Redtown" (cancelled in 1927) "The Red Panther 4: Amazon Adventure" (cancelled in 1928), "The Red Panther 5: Mixable Jungle Life!" (cancelled in 1929), "The Red Panther 6: The Red and The Son 1" (cancelled in 1930), "The Red Panther 7: The Red and Son 2" (cancelled in 1931), "The Red Panther 8: The Red and Son 4" (cancelled in 1932), "The Red Panther 9: The Red and Son 5" and "The Red Panther 10: The Red, Son and Daughter 1 and Finale" Gallery 973bd4adbf40153a15982921b39a1249.png Pink Panther's Back.JPG Pink panther.jpg SC1__The_Pink_Panther_by_DarkCobalt86.jpg pink_panther003.gif Pink Panther.png pink%20panther.jpg Pink Panther 2.jpg Pink Panther wiki.png Category:Characters